Le jour où tout a basculé
by estelle.choteau.3
Summary: Parfois un simple accident peut détruire une vie. Certes il peut y avoir des solutions, des chances pour que la vie redevienne comme avant même si le chemin vers cette normalité sera long et dur. Parfois un ennemi peut devenir un ami cher sans qu'on ne s'y attende…
1. Le jour où tout à basculé

**Hellooooooo :3**  
 **Alors c'est la première fic snk que j'écris donc j'espère qu'elle est bien ^^**  
 **Je tiens à remercier Shakyla-a qui m'a fortement aidé à trouver des idées pour ce chapitre :p**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une nouvelle vague de titans venait tout juste d'être lancée il y a seulement trente minutes. Des centaines d'êtres énormes et invincibles s'engouffraient ensemble dans la ville terrifiée de Shiganshina. Toutes les unités avaient été déployées pour repousser les titans de l'autre côté du mur Maria. Même les plus jeunes, même les débutants avaient l'obligation de se battre. A vrai dire, le bataillon d'exploration a toujours été limité au niveau de ses membres. Il leur en manquait toujours parce que personne n'avait assez de courage pour s'engager dans un pareil métier. Tout le bataillon avait donc été déployé dont le caporal Livaï, l'espoir de l'humanité, l'homme le plus fort que l'on puisse connaître. Il était accompagné par toutes les personnes qui ont sues se démarquer des autres. Un petit groupe d'ami faisait aussi partie de la bataille. Il y avait Eren Jager, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun aux yeux verts. Il était assez colérique mais en même temps il était joyeux et aimable. Ensuite il y avait Mikasa Ackerman, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assez courts. Une petite mèche était posée au milieu de son front, cela avait toujours été comme ça et ça lui allait relativement bien. Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur assez sombre, ce qui accentuait son côté noir. Elle est assez brute envers les gens sauf envers Eren. A vrai dire, elle n'est jamais totalement sombre avec lui, elle a plutôt toujours été protectrice et plus ou moins gentille. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas le meilleur caractère au monde mais il n'était pas pire que celui de Livaï. Donc ensuite il y avait Armin Arlert. Lui a les cheveux blonds lui arrivant au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux sont bleus comme l'océan qu'il ne verra sûrement jamais. Il est plutôt innocent et sage mais en même temps parfois il pouvait être très intelligent et profond. On le sous-estimait souvent et ça le touchait au plus profond de lui. Tout le monde le prenait pour le petit garçon stupide qui ne comprend rien à sa vie et qui ne sait pas contrôler les situations difficiles. Personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte que c'est totalement l'inverse… Donc voilà le petit groupe de trois assez soudés qui a été engagé dans la bataille. Il y en avait bien d'autres qui y participaient bien sur, il y avait par exemple Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott, Sacha Braus, Christa Reiss, Annie Leonhart, et j'en passe. Et donc toutes ces personnes se battaient depuis plus de deux heures avec ces êtres ignobles et ils étaient tous à bout de force. Les titans étaient presque tous anéantis, il n'en restait que trois. Trois titans de 5 mètres se trouvaient encore en face du bataillon d'exploration. C'était donc les plus forts qui se lançaient à la chasse des derniers. Eren qui n'était qu'un débutant ne faisait que regarder la scène et il avait été particulièrement étonné de ne pas voir le caporal Livaï dans les airs à tuer un des ces titans. Mais il ne s'était pas attardé longtemps sur ce sujet parce que la victoire avait enfin été annoncée. Plus aucun titan ne se trouvait en ville et le calme était enfin là. Tout le monde se sautait dessus et se réjouissait en se faisant des câlins. Tous se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour boire un verre à cette bataille vaincue. Cela faisait deux heures que les gens buvaient et que c'était la fête au bataillon. Eren lui n'avait pas touché à un seul verre d'alcool, à vrai dire il n'avait pas l'âge de boire et puis il était assez préoccupé par une absence assez étrange. Eren n'avait plus vu Livaï depuis le début des opérations ce qui n'était pas normal du tout. Déjà le fait qu'il n'ait pas abattu un des derniers titans qui était encore en vie et puis le fait qu'il n'était pas rentré pour fêter tout ça… Eren essaya de trouver Hanji pour lui demander où se trouvait le caporal. Après l'avoir trouvée saoule comme jamais à l'autre bout de la pièce, il s'était dirigé vers elle. Malheureusement il ne pouvait lui soutirer aucunes informations, elle n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair. Il ne pouvait bien sur pas compter sur Pixis qui lui aussi était saoule, comme toujours en fait. Et au niveau de Armin… Lui aussi était comme tout le monde. En même temps, lui, une simple petite gorgée d'alcool le propulse à un stade d'ivresse incroyable. Donc la seule personne qui n'avait pas bu à part lui était Mikasa. Bien sûr il n'avait pas envie de lui demander de l'aide mais c'était la seule solution. Alors il s'approcha d'elle qui se trouvait juste à côté de Jean qui était en train de vomir des dix litres de bière qu'il avait bu juste à deux centimètres des pieds de Mikasa… Il n'avait pas peur ! Donc Eren arriva à côté d'elle et commença à lui expliquer la situation.

\- Mikasa, on a un problème…

Mikasa regarda Eren et émit un petit bruit de surprise mais le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- Quoi encore ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore perdu ton doudou ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le prendre avec toi pendant les expéditions !

Eren rougit à l'entente de ce secret qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Son doudou était un bout de tissu sali par le temps et à moitié décomposé mais il le chérissait plus que tout car c'était un morceau du tablier de sa mère qui était morte deux ans auparavant.

\- Tais toi Mikasa, c'est pas ça du tout ! C'est pire encore.…Enfin pas vraiment mais bon bref ! Livaï a disparu. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne le voyais plus lors de l'expédition et même ici, il n'est pas présent.

Mikasa regarda Eren avec air blasé ce qui l'agaça.

\- Et alors ? Peut être qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, peut être qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui ou qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il est parti à l'infirmerie. Je ne pense pas que tu dois t'inquiéter pour lui, c'est un grand garçon, il sait se gérer tout seul.

Décidément, Mikasa agaçait vraiment Eren. Elle ne comprenait jamais rien, la plupart du temps elle relativise les situations alors qu'il ne faut pas. Eren était sûr qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Livaï et il allait bien faire en sorte que Mikasa l'aide, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

\- Mikasa, je suis sûr qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose. Je le sens vraiment ! Alors tant pis si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je vais aller le chercher tout seul. Ton petit protégé ne sera sûrement pas en sécurité mais bon…

Mikasa ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait compris le stratagème d'Eren, elle ne voulait bien sûr pas y céder mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ok ok j'ai compris, je viens avec toi mais t'as pas intérêt à t'être trompé sinon j'te pique ton doudou pour 1 semaine !

\- Oh Mikasa ça va, arrête avec cette histoire de doudou hein ! Et puis je suis sûr de moi je t'ai dis. Bon… Il faut essayer de raisonner Hanji parce que c'est la seule ici qui peut vraiment nous aider. Le problème c'est qu'elle a bu un peu trop et qu'elle a pas tout ses esprits…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais la désaouler moi !

Elle se leva tout en prenant Eren par le bras pour qu'il la suive. Elle marcha vers Hanji et une fois arrivée à côté d'elle, elle la prit par le poignet pour l'emmener aux toilettes. Hanji qui ne marchait pas droit à la base était à deux doigts de tomber à terre à cause du geste rapide de Mikasa. Les trois jeunes gens se dirigeaient donc maintenant vers les toilettes. _

Cette soirée commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Personne n'était clair ici. Certains dansaient sur les tables, d'autres vomissaient dans un coin, d'autres encore embrassaient des personnes sans aucune raison. C'était horrible comme cette fête de victoire tournait au cauchemar. Je m'ennuyais seul sur une table à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Mon regard a été soudainement posé sur trois personnes assises non loin de moi. Il y avait Hanji qui était saoule comme à chaque soirée, ensuite il y avait Eren qui était tenu par Mikasa. Celle-ci était en train d'attraper le poignet d'Hanji et de l'emmener en dehors de la salle. Je le sentais très mal, ces trois-là qui partent quelque part ensemble… C'est sûrement pour faire quelque chose de mal. Étant le commandant Erwin Smith, je devais aller régler le problème même si je n'en avais pas envie. Je me levais donc en les suivant, essayant de savoir ce qu'ils vont trafiquer. _

Sur le chemin vers les sanitaires, Hanji avait vraiment la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter une chanson, à chaque fois différente. Mikasa marchait d'un pas assez rapide ce qui leur permit d'arriver vite à l'endroit où ils allaient. Une fois arrivée, Mikasa prit un seau d'eau et le plaça au milieu de la pièce. Hanji commença à chanter une nouvelle chanson:

" A la claire fontaine

M'en allant promener

J'ai trouvé l'eau si claire

Que je t'y ai noyée "

Mikasa prit la tête d'Hanji dans sa main et elle la regarda d'un air agacé.

\- C'est toi que je vais noyer !  
Et elle plongea la tête de la malheureuse dans le sceau rempli, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Eren fit un bond de surprise en voyant ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mikasa fasse ça si violemment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Tu vas vraiment la noyer là ! Allez arrête !

Mikasa retira la tête d'Hanji du seau pour ne pas qu'elle se noie, la laissant respirer à nouveau. Hanji avait perdu ses lunettes au fond du seau suite à ce geste brutal et elle alla donc les rechercher avec sa main en tâtonnant, à moitié aveuglée. L'eau était particulièrement froide, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle venait sûrement des abreuvoirs des chevaux. Eren, qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Mikasa avait fait ça, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- La meilleur façon pour dessaouler quelqu'un, c'est de lui plonger la tête dans de l'eau froide. Tu vois, maintenant Hanji est tout à fait claire.

\- Ouais je suis claire mais bon, tu aurais pu juste me faire boire de l'eau, ça aurait marché aussi.

\- Oui mais ça aurait pris plus de temps et puis j'aime bien cette technique.

Hanji lança un regard noir à Mikasa. Eren, qui assistait toujours à la scène sans rien dire, s'intercala entre les deux jeunes filles. La situation était grave, il fallait agir et vite.

\- Hanji, on est venu te chercher parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus vu Livaï depuis un moment. Lors de l'expédition je m'étais déjà rendu compte qu'il n'était pas là. Alors est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Tu sais où il est ?

Hanji ouvrit de grands yeux dû à la surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il se trouvait. Le problème devenait donc encore plus compliqué.

\- Non je ne sais pas où il se trouve… C'est bizarre le fait qu'il n'ait plus été vu depuis un moment. J'espère qui ne lui ait rien arrivé ! Il faudrait informer Erwin…

Mikasa et Eren qui étaient tout deux d'accord avec la proposition de Hanji, se dirigeaient vers la porte suivi de la femme à lunettes quand Erwin apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait dû les suivre et écouter leur discussion : il était donc au courant de tout. Au moins, ça leur avait fait gagner pas mal de temps, ils ne devaient pas s'amuser à tout raconter à Erwin.

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit. Alors comme ça Livaï a disparu ? Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'il soit arrivé à quelque chose à l'espoir de l'humanité ! Alors, nous devons créer un groupe de recherche pour aller le chercher dans les rues de la ville. Allons dans la salle pour faire une annonce.

Les trois jeunes suivirent alors Erwin en direction de la salle, rassurés que les choses avançaient aussi vite. Espérons qu'il y ait beaucoup de volontaires pour aller chercher Livaï …Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Erwin monta sur une table pour pouvoir avoir l'attention de tous. Il marcha malencontreusement dans l'assiette remplie de Sacha.

\- Hey ! Tu viens d'écraser mon repas là ! Je sais pas si tu rends compte que tu viens de ruiner mon dîner ?!

Erwin ne fit pas attention aux injures de cette mangeuse de patates. Il demanda le calme avec difficulté pour pouvoir annoncer la situation.

\- Chers membres du bataillon d'exploration, nous sommes en moment de crise. Le caporal Livaï a disparu.

Tout de suite, Erwin entendit des chuchotements et des petits cris de surprise. Même saoules, les gens réussissaient à être choqué par la nouvelle.

\- Le jeune titan humain, Eren Jager, a affirmé ne plus l'avoir vu depuis un certain temps. Nous allons donc lancer des recherches et nous devons créer un groupe pour aller le chercher dans les rues de la ville. J'ai besoin de personnes claires d'esprits. Des volontaires ?

Le seul qui leva la main était Armin, excité comme jamais. Il se leva et mit une main sur son cœur.

\- Moi, jeune apprentie, me dévoue à faire partie de ce groupe de recherche. Je me dévoue à risquer ma vie dans cette expédition périlleuse. Je me dévoue à trouver ce caporal si méchant envers nous tous. Je me dévoue à devenir un héros pour avoir trouvé l'espoir de l'humanité. Je me dévoue à …

\- Armin, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, tu es beaucoup trop saoule. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Eren était monté sur la table pour répondre à Armin. Celui-ci se renfrogna et recula pour attraper son verre, vexé qu'on le rabroue. Eren et le reste du petit groupe attendirent que d'autres se dévouent. Mais personne d'autre ne s'était désigné au bout de trois minutes. Est-ce que personne ne voulait sauver Livaï ? Personne ne voulait essayer de le retrouver ? Erwin dût alors choisir des gens au hasard. Il choisit Jean et Marco, ce qui les fit soupirer : ils ne pourraient plus continuer à participer à la fête ! Le groupe était donc composé de six membres. Ces six membres étaient répartis en trois groupes de deux. Il y avait Erwin et Hanji, Marco et Jean et Mikasa et Eren. Il était passé 18h00 et leur plan avait été établi. Ils se mirent alors en route pour trouver le caporal. A vrai dire, le groupe ne fut au complet que très peu de temps. Marco et Jean ne faisaient que se bécoter dans une petite rue après avoir semé les autres. Ils se regardaient avec tendresse et se tenaient la main. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple et ils aillaient tellement bien ensemble que personne n'avait été surpris à l'annonce de leur couple. Ensuite, Erwin et Hanji ne faisaient que se disputer. Sur absolument tout et pour absolument tout. Surtout sur la direction à prendre, ce qui les faisaient justement rester sur place. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Puis enfin il y avait Eren et Mikasa, eux non plus n'étaient plus ensemble. Eren s'était échappé de l'emprise de Mikasa parce qu'il n'aimait pas comment elle faisait tout pour qu'il reste en sécurité. Mikasa avait toujours été protectrice envers Eren et ça l'avait toujours énervé. Donc ils n'étaient plus vraiment des groupes actifs. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, ils avaient sillonnés toutes les rues, les unes après les autres mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Livaï. Le petit groupe commençait à désespérer. Erewin fit réunir tout le monde.

\- Nous ne pouvons continuer comme ça. La nuit est en train de tomber et on a cherché dans toutes les rues… On n'a rien trouvé. Nous devons arrêter là pour le moment, on reprendra les recherches demain à l'aube.

Eren avait l'air choqué qu'ils capitulent déjà, il se plaça rapidement devant Erwin. Il avait la tête levé tellement Erwin était plus grand que lui, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider.

\- Non on ne peut pas ! Si jamais il est bien dans la ville dehors, il ne survivra pas à la nuit. Nous sommes en plein hiver, les nuits sont terriblement froides. On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. En tout cas moi je n'abandonnerais pas !

Erwin fut surpris par la réaction et le discours d'Eren. Mais il avait beau se sentir concerné par la disparition de son caporal, il ne voulait pas rester dehors une minute de plus, il commençait vraiment à faire vachement froid.

\- Désolé mais nous n'allons pas continuer et risquer de ne pas le trouver alors que nous nous enfoncerons dans le noir. Si toi tu veux continuer, je te propose de continuer tout seul. Mikasa, n'essaie pas de rester avec lui, laisse-le seul vu que c'est ce qu'il veut. Si jamais tu le trouves, trouve un moyen pour nous appeler et on viendra. Mais ne nous appelle seulement si tu l'as trouvé.

Erwin partit suivi du reste du groupe. Eren se retrouva alors seul au milieu de toutes ces rues déjà plongées dans l'obscurité, dans le froid. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas Livaï mais il ne voulait pas abandonner avant d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas en ville. Il ne savait plus où chercher. Il marchait lentement dans la rue principale, ne sachant où regarder. Il regardait tout de même dans les petites rues adjacentes, qui avaient échappées à leur vigilance. Ne trouvant rien, il décida de changer de rue et il s'enfonça dans une allée à sa droite. Elle était étonnement sombre et il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il marchait avec prudence par peur de buter contre quelque chose quand il vit une flaque luisante. Une flaque rougeâtre, assez épaisse et étendue. Le regard de Eren tomba alors sur un corps se trouvant dans cette flaque. Un corps inerte, amoché. Eren comprit tout de suite que c'était le corps de Livaï. Le jeune homme courut vers son corps et le prit dans ses bras. Il prit son pouls, il était heureusement vivant et juste inconscient. Eren examina son corps, il avait du sang un peu partout sur le visage, pas de cassure apparente. Il avait énormément d'éraflures et il perdait beaucoup de sang, cela devait faire déjà un moment qu'il était là. Son équipement n'était pas auprès de lui, il se trouvait à quelques mètres plus loin, complètement cassé. Il ne fallait pas que Eren panique, il devait appeler Erwin au plus vite. La seule solution qu'il trouva sur le moment était de se transformer en titan, ce qui attirera Erwin à coup sûr. Eren courut alors vers la rue principale, pour qu'il ait plus de place. Heureusement, il avait appris il y a quelques mois à contrôler sa transformation. Il se mordit avec violence à la base du pouce et dans une explosion de fumée, Eren se transforma en titan musclé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'Erwin arrive, alarmé par sa transformation. Tout au long de l'attente, il resta au près de Livaï à le surveiller, à vérifier toutes les trente secondes qu'il était toujours vivant, à observer ses blessures avec tristesse… Eren ne dût pas attendre très longtemps toutefois, Erwin arriva avec une telle rapidité que le jeune garçon titan sursauta à son arrivée. Erwin marqua un temps de pause à la vue du corps inerte se trouvant dans les bras du jeune homme. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé pouvoir le retrouver dans un tel état. Il avait une peau étonnement blanche, il avait dû souffrir du froid de cet hiver rude. Son visage avait été figé par la douleur. Il avait des plaies profondes à quelques endroits sur son corps. Du sang coulait lentement en séchant le long de son front, ce qui donnait l'impression que sa peau était encore plus vampirisée. Des larmes encore luisantes stagnaient au milieu des joues de Livaï, des larmes de souffrances, des larmes de détresse. Erwin s'approcha un peu plus de Livaï et il toucha sa peau.

\- Elle est glaçée !

Eren eût un regard désespéré à son commandant, il ne savait pas quoi faire et il avait peur que Livaï ne s'en remette pas.

\- Que devons-nous faire ? Je ne saurais pas porter Livaï, il est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. Il faut se dépêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie et d'aller retrouver Hanji. Il a besoin de soin et vite !  
On pouvait très bien voir qu'Erwin ne savait pas non plus quoi faire mais il comprit que la seule solution était celle qu'Eren venait de proposer, il fallait au plus vite l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le commandant prit Livaï dans ses bras et il commença à marcher en direction du bâtiment rempli d'infirmes. Erwin marchait d'un pas très rapide, Eren redevenu humain galopant à ses côtés, et en seulement cinq minutes, les deux jeunes hommes entraient dans l'infirmerie... 

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé !  
Le chapitre 2 arrive très prochainement avec encore plus de surprise ! ^^  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou vos conseils :3  
A bientôt ! **


	2. La tristesse qui l'a détruit

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'était passé. Je ne me souvenais de rien et j'avais comme une sensation de vide qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. La seule chose dont je me rappelais était que je me trouvais, à un moment donné, dans le couloir vide et sinistre redouté par tant de gens, le couloir de la mort. La lumière extrêmement blanche et aveuglante se trouvait en face de moi. Elle m'attirait assez fort, même si au fond de moi je savais que je ne pouvais m'approcher de cette porte menant vers un univers inconnu. Je marchais lentement vers cette fin de vie quand soudain la lumière s'envola en poussière, me plongeant dans une obscurité effrayante. Petit à petit, mes yeux se fermèrent et je fus plongé dans un sommeil profond dont j'ignorais encore la durée.  
Plus tard, je ne saurais dire combien de temps après m'être endormi, je m'étais réveillé dans un endroit qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Un endroit qui se trouvait entre l'extraordinaire et le terrifiant. Il faisait sombre et froid, aussi sombre que lors d'une nuit d'hiver sans lune. C'est la première chose qui me frappa alors que mes sens reprenaient petit à petit vie et qu'un long souffle frais passa la barrière de mes lèvres.  
Au bout d'un moment, je pus de nouveau avoir l'impression de "contrôler" mon corps. Lorsque je pus enfin retrouver toutes mes sensations, je me rendis compte d'une chose assez étrange: j'étais allongé sur le dos (qui me faisait relativement mal à vrai dire) et un liquide froid me léchait les membres. J'avais comme une sensation de flotter, aussi. Soudain je me sentis aspiré par la réalité. Celle-ci me séparait doucement de ce bien-être qui m'entourait et qui me procurait quelque chose de magique. Mon corps avait enfin décidé de réellement se réveiller. Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir et je remarquai que je sentais une forme de chaleur agréable sur ma main droite…

Livaï était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital dans une chambre individuelle. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, les institutions n'avaient pas vraiment investi énormément dans l'infirmerie, ils s'étaient plus focalisés sur les expéditions et les entrainements que sur la santé et les soins. Ils avaient tout de même investi dans les perfusions… À vrai dire, ils avaient été obligés d'en acheter car pas mal de patients mourraient suite à l'absence de perfusions au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Livaï avait, lui, une perfusion plantée dans son bras droit qui lui injectait depuis un certain temps les médicaments nécessaires et un soluté nourrissant. Le caporal ouvrit les yeux doucement, les cligna plusieurs fois parce que la lumière du jour lui brulait les yeux et ensuite il toisa la pièce. C'était une chambre d'infirmerie individuelle, assez éclairée (il devait être dans les alentours de 12h00) et un détail frappa Livaï… La chambre était remplie de bouquets de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans une infirmerie avec cette aiguille plantée dans son bras, il était trop perturbé par cette décoration qui n'était pas à son goût. Il se rappela soudain de cette forme de chaleur se trouvant sur sa main droite et il tourna donc la tête lentement vers elle. C'était un jeune homme qui lui tenait la main et qui s'était endormi dessus… C'était Eren, bien sûr. Sous le coup de la surprise, Livaï retira brusquement sa main et …

\- AAAAAAAAAH !

Eren se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Livaï avec surprise.

\- AAAAAH!

Et ils s'échangèrent pendant quelques secondes des cris de frayeur dans cette petite pièce encore sombre. À peine le caporal venait de se réveiller, il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque. Cet idiot d'Eren lui avait foutu une frousse incroyable. La main de Livaï était étrangement mouillée, c'était sûrement Eren qui lui avait bavé sur la main… C'était totalement dégueulasse !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu me tenais la main ?!

Eren eut alors l'air gêné, il ne voulait pas que le caporal le voie en train de lui tenir la main. À vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se réveille.

\- Désolé caporal, je viens de dehors et il faisait terriblement froid et je me suis pris les giboulées en pleine face. Et vu que vous étiez chaud et sec, j'ai… j'ai décidé de vous prendre la main pour me réchauffer, je m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous réveilliez …

Livaï ne bougeait plus, il marquait déjà depuis quelques secondes un temps de pause après les paroles d'Eren. Ce n'était pas le fait que le jeune homme ait choisi son corps pour se réchauffer mais bien ce mot qui voulait tout dire qui le dérangeait. Après quelques minutes, Livaï se décida enfin à prendre la parole pour éclaircir les choses.

\- Les giboulées ? Tu veux dire les giboulées de Mars ? On n'est pas le 27 décembre ?

Eren regarda Livaï d'un œil inquiet. Pourquoi parlait-il de décembre ? C'était passé depuis bien longtemps pourtant... Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, comme s'il prenait le caporal pour un débile.

\- Noooon, aujourd'hui on est le 12 mars… Comme hier on était le 11 et demain on sera le 13 …

Livaï n'en pouvait plus, il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans une chambre de l'infirmerie avec un mal de dos épouvantable ? Pourquoi la dernière fois qu'il était réveillé, nous étions en décembre ? Pourquoi Eren le prenait pour un débile ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse qu'il avait besoin d'élucider. Il leva son regard sur Eren et le regarda avec intensité.

\- Ok... Ok… Rapport soldat !

Eren eut l'air confus et surpris par la demande que lui faisait Livaï, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire un rapport détaillé de la situation.

\- Oui bien sûr euh… Alors euh … J'ai pas révisé ! D'habitude c'est Armin qui fait ça, je ne sais pas le faire moi.

Le caporal, malgré la douleur constante dans son dos et la fatigue, ne sut pas cacher son agacement et sa colère.

\- T'es vraiment stupide toi ! Tu n'avais ni à étudier ni à me faire un rapport détaillé, tu dois juste me dire ce qui m'est arrivé et tout ce qui s'est passé pendant les derniers mois depuis mon accident. Compris ?!

Eren, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités de compréhension, poussa un petit soupir rassuré.

\- Ok j'ai compris ! Alors heu… On était en expédition au Mur Maria pour effectuer une reconnaissance pour essayer de reculer l'invasion des titans. Pas mal d'entre eux avaient été tués et il n'en restait plus que 3. Étant de jeunes apprentis, nous avons laissé le privilège aux plus forts de les abattre. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de votre absence, je pensais que vous alliez en abattre un mais vous n'étiez pas là. Après il y eu la fête pour célébrer la victoire. Pas mal de gens avaient bu et personne n'avait rien remarqué par rapport à votre absence. Moi, je ne pouvais pas faire la fête sans me demander toutes les cinq minutes où vous pouviez bien être. Alors…

Livaï écoutait avec attention les paroles de la jeune recrue. Alors comme ça personne ne s'était rendue compte de son absence ? Le caporal pensait pourtant que certaines personnes se seraient inquiétées de ne pas le voir comme Hanji ou même Erwin. Il les connaissait depuis un certain temps maintenant, Erwin l'avait sorti des bas-fonds et l'avait ramené dans le bataillon d'exploration. Malgré le fait que Livaï avait toujours eu envie de le tuer, Erwin avait tout fait pour qu'il soit bien intégré dans le bataillon et pour qu'il ne soit pas maltraité par les autres parce qu'il venait de cet endroit sale et malfamé. Erwin avait toujours été très « protecteur » envers le caporal, sûrement à cause de toutes ces morts qui ont rendues le caporal renfermé sur lui-même et froid, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul face à son chagrin. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, le caporal avait aussi commencé à apprécier Erwin. C'est pourquoi Livaï, écoutant toujours le récit d'Eren, méditait sur le fait d'avoir été oublié par Erwin.  
Eren, ne se rendant pas compte que Livaï était préoccupé, continuait donc son récit.

\- Alors j'ai décidé d'en parler avec Hanji mais elle était beaaaaaucoup trop saoule. Mikasa m'a donc aidé à la dessaouler. Ensuite Erwin nous est tombé dessus en avouant avoir écouté notre conversation. Nous nous sommes donc dépêchés de créer un groupe pour faire des recherches. Malheureusement, peu de personnes ont intégré le groupe, je pense qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire boissons à volonté. Une fois le groupe créé, nous nous sommes lancés dans les rues pour vous retrouver mais après plusieurs heures, nous n'avions toujours trouvé aucune trace de vous. Je sentais que la panique me prenait à la gorge, la nuit commençait à pointer son nez et Erwin voulait abandonner les recherches pour ce jour. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sûrement blessé et seul dans le froid et le noir, je me suis opposé à Erwin et je lui ai crié au nez que je ne voulais pas abandonner. Il m'a donc laissé seul à votre recherche.

Livaï déchanta à nouveau en apprenant qu'Erwin n'avait pas insisté pour aller le trouver. Il avait abandonné si vite… Erwin est pourtant courageux et il a toujours été très tenace. Il n'abandonnait jamais, pour aucune raison il ne laissait tomber quelque chose. Pourquoi avait-il alors si vite laissé tomber les recherches ? Peut-être qu'il est la cause de l'accident du caporal, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve ou encore peut-être qu'il voulait le retrouver plus tard tout seul pour l'achever ? Livaï chassa ces idées folles de sa tête au plus vite, il ne voulait pas croire qu'Erwin puisse lui faire du mal. Il écouta alors la suite du récit d'Eren.

\- Après seulement quelques minutes de recherches, je suis tombé sur vous dans une petite ruelle peu éclairée. Vous étiez inconscient et vous baigniez dans une mare de sang. Je ne savais pas comment prévenir les autres alors je me suis transformé en titan et après cinq petites minutes, Erwin rappliqua et vous emmena à l'infirmerie. Dès que vous êtes arrivé, Hanji s'est occupé de vous. Durant ces 3 mois où vous étiez dans le coma, je suis venu vous voir tous les jours, et tous les jours je vous racontais ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Parfois, alors que personne ne pouvait rester auprès de vous à l'infirmerie, ça m'arrivait de louper des expéditions ou des entrainements pour rester avec vous. De toute façon ça ne me dérangeait pas, les entrainements dirigés par Erwin, c'est pas la joie !

Eren eut un petit rire, espérant voir le caporal sourire à ces propos, en vain. Livaï fût relativement surpris de savoir qu'Eren avait pris autant soin de lui en venant le voir tous les jours, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le caporal savait très bien que le jeune titan l'avait toujours apprécié et admiré mais de là à louper les expéditions en dehors des murs (ce que Eren appréciait particulièrement)… Cela lui semblait totalement improbable. Livaï, qui avait toujours eu une forme d'agacement envers le jeune homme, se rendit alors compte qu'il commençait à ne plus autant le mépriser mais… même à l'apprécier.

\- Très bien, maintenant je suis réveillé et plus ou moins en forme, je vais reprendre les commandes des expéditions.

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il s'appuya au lit pour se mettre en position assise, il avait la ferme intention de se lever et de parler à Erwin des sorties menées lors de son absence. Eren se leva brusquement, sûr que cette idée était mauvaise.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Hanji m'a dit que si vous réveilliez vous devriez rester couché pendant un moment et que je devrai l'appeler. Il vaudrait mieux que…

\- C'est bon, je vais bien, pas besoin de l'appeler. Je sais très bien me lever seul !

Livaï se laissa glisser de son lit pour enfin toucher le sol froid de la pièce. Il s'appuya sur ses jambes et lâcha le lit mais à peine l'avait-il lâché qu'il tomba à terre en poussant un cri de souffrance étouffé. Eren arriva à son secours en l'attrapant par les bras et en le soulevant pour le remettre couché sur son lit. Le caporal, une fois remis sur son lit, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas su se lever et pourquoi il avait eu aussi mal lorsque tout son corps s'était appuyé sur ses jambes. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose maintenant, cette douleur atroce qui lui détruisait le dos. Eren recula légèrement et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre, maintenant tout à fait inquiet.

\- Je devrais appeler Hanji… Je ne pense pas que le fait que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous lever est normal, il y a surement un problème.

Eren eut du mal à regarder Livaï, il ne voulait pas voir comment il prenait la situation. Il sortit de la chambre, à la recherche de la femme aux lunettes. Après 5 petites minutes, les deux personnes entraient dans la pièce à nouveau, Eren n'ayant pas eu de mal à la trouver. Hanji avait un grand sourire, surement pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude au caporal. Elle se tourna vers Eren, son sourire était déjà retombé.

\- Eren, peux-tu quitter la pièce quelques minutes ? Je vais faire quelques examens à Livaï et je n'ai pas trop envie que tu restes là.

Eren acquiesça de la tête et quitta la pièce. Arrivé dans le couloir vide de l'infirmerie, il s'assit sur une des chaises se trouvant devant la porte de la chambre et il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains devant sa bouche. Le stress montait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et si le caporal ne saurait plus jamais marcher ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Eren chassa cette idée rapidement de son esprit et se concentra sur la porte de la chambre, impatient qu'elle se rouvre.  
Enfin, après 30 bonnes minutes d'attente, Hanji sortit de la chambre… Elle avait un air grave et attristé. Elle s'approcha d'Eren et mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite dans sa chambre, Livaï est … Il n'est pas dans son assiette, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment.

La jeune femme s'en alla rapidement en direction de son bureau, le regard posé à terre. Eren qui ne voulait qu'une chose savoir ce qu'avait le caporal, et qui se fichait totalement de l'avis d'Hanji, entra dans la pièce plus silencieuse que jamais. Et c'est là que Eren vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, une chose qui ne le rendait pas heureux malgré que ce soit quelque chose de totalement inédit. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage de Livaï, il avait les yeux qui fixaient le vide et de chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougeâtres. Un spectacle qu'Eren n'aurait jamais dû voir. Hésitant, il s'approcha du caporal et celui-ci ne tiqua même pas, ne le regarda même pas s'avancer.

\- Livaï ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Hanji ?

Eren n'obtint aucune réponse, la seule chose qu'il eut était des larmes toujours aussi abondantes. Eren mit une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si triste ? Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez…

Livaï regarda enfin le jeune titan dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement luisants et rougeâtres. Pour une fois son regard n'était pas rempli de mépris mais ils étaient bien remplis d'une tristesse profonde. Ce regard frappa Eren de plein fouet. Sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, Eren savait que c'était quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui venait de détruire Livaï donc une chose incroyablement terrible. Le caporal ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lâcher ce qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

\- Plus jamais je ne pourrais me lever à nouveau, plus jamais je ne sentirais la sensation de l'herbe fraiche entre mes orteils, plus jamais je ne saurais ce que veut dire marcher, nager ou même courir, plus jamais je ne pourrais pratiquer mon métier. Je ne pourrais plus être qui je suis maintenant …

Le caporal plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas montrer sa sensibilité à Eren. Celui-ci qui était toujours planté devant Livaï ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait très bien compris que Livaï avait la colonne vertébrale endommagée et qu'il ne saurait plus marcher. Il voyait très bien que le caporal était anéanti et il voulut le rassurer en lui rappelant que la rééducation était possible.

\- Je … Vous savez que la rééducation est possible et que vous pourriez très bien remarcher un jour. Certes elle sera longue et difficile mais nous seront tous derrière vous pour vous aider à avancer !

Livaï leva la tête, dévoilant des yeux rougeâtres remplis à la fois de tristesse et de colère à Eren. Il émit un semblant de rire.

\- M'aider à avancer ? Franchement ? Ma vie vient tout juste d'être littéralement bousillée et c'est ça que tu trouves à dire pour me réconforter ?

Il plaça une main devant lui, comme pour empêcher Eren d'avancer.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Pars… Je ne veux plus te voir ici, je ne veux plus entendre ta voix, je ne veux plus que tu essayes de me réconforter tout simplement parce que … parce que ça ne marche absolument pas !

Alors que Livaï voyait que Eren ne bougeait pas, il lui cria en plein figure :

\- VA T'EN !

Eren quitta la salle rapidement, totalement sous le choc de la réaction démesurée selon lui du caporal.  
Malgré que ce ne soit pas lui qui était paralysé, il était relativement bouleversé. C'était quand même l'homme le plus fort connu de nos jours et l'espoir de l'humanité. Comment ne pas rester de pierre devant une situation pareille ? Il était tellement obnubilé par cette nouvelle qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un. Sans même se rendre compte que c'était Pixis, il ne s'excusa pas et il continua son chemin.  
Après quelques minutes de marche à ne regarder que ses pieds, Eren arriva dans la salle des fêtes où les personnes les plus proches de Livaï attendaient. Elles comprirent toutes par le visage sombre de Eren que Livaï n'allait pas bien et que c'était plus grave que ce qu'elles ne pensaient. Eren s'assit, soupira et se lança dans l'explication de la situation.

\- Livaï ne voulait pas rester dans son lit à ne rien faire alors, malgré que je lui aie dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, il s'est levé mais il est directement tombé à terre. Sur le coup, on n'a pas tous les deux compris pourquoi il n'a pas su se lever alors j'ai appelé Hanji. Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai dû quitter la pièce et ensuite elle m'a permis de rentrer après qu'elle ait fait les examens au Caporal. Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, j'ai vu …

Eren détourna le regard et soupira.

\- Livaï pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et cette vision m'a plus que surpris. Livaï a la colonne vertébrale endommagée, cassée selon Hanji. Il ne pourra donc plus marcher sauf avec une rééducation longue de plusieurs années.

Eren avait eu un mal de dingue à prononcer ses mots. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'arrivait pas à regarder les autres. La seule idée qui lui passait dans la tête, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient tous totalement foutu face aux titans si Livaï ne pouvait plus être caporal.

Effrayé par cette idée, Eren se leva et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mikasa, qui ne voulait pas laisser Eren seul dans cette situation, le suivit. En entrant dans la chambre, elle le vit en train de pleurer ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par l'épaule.

\- Eren, ne pleure pas, pourquoi tu es triste pour lui alors qu'il a toujours été dur avec toi ?

Eren regarda Mikasa dans les yeux, la considérant avec mépris. Les larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux remplis de colère.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! C'est notre caporal quand même, on a besoin de lui plus que tout et toi tu t'en fiches qu'il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais nous diriger !

Eren, qui ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus en compagnie de la jeune fille, quitta la pièce et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, ne sachant ni où il allait ni ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus fort, s'amassant tant devant ses yeux qu'elles lui troublaient le vue. Il en perdait la capacité à marcher et il tomba à genoux au beau milieu d'un couloir. Il était à bout de force et il avait du mal à respirer après cette course à la solitude. Mais après quelques minutes au sol, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et après avoir levé les yeux, il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que Jean. Il le regardait avec un air d'inquiétude et Eren en fut assez surpris, c'était bien la première fois que Jean avait l'air aussi inquiet pour lui.

\- Eren ? Écoute, ne sois pas si anéanti, c'est le caporal quand même, il va y arriver, il arrivera à remarcher un jour.

Eren avait le regard plongé dans le vide, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et un son faible s'en échappa.

\- Si Livaï était toujours lui-même alors oui, il s'en remettrait. Depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle, il n'est plus le même, il ne bouge plus, ne parle plus et apparemment refuse de manger. Alors je veux bien croire qu'il remarchera un jour mais je ne sais pas comment vu son état aujourd'hui.

Jean se rendit vite compte qu'Eren avait raison. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores était passé devant la chambre du caporal et il avait regardé par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur son lit. Il avait été surpris de voir un Livaï attaqué par des cernes énormes et par des larmes qui coulaient en continuité, maintenant qu'il était seul.  
Ayant réfléchi un court moment pour aider Livaï à se motiver à faire cette rééducation, il se leva tout en emmenant Eren dans sa montée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? La seule solution pour que Livaï fasse cette rééducation c'est que tu sois là avec lui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dur avec toi qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il croit beaucoup en toi et je pense qu'il aimerait bien que tu sois auprès de lui tout au long de ce chemin. Alors peut être que tu devrais lui laisser juste une ou deux semaines mais après vas le voir et oblige-le à commencer. Et même si il te crie dessus et si il ne veut pas de toi, oblige-le et reste avec lui parce que c'est bien la meilleure chose à faire.

Il leva la tête d'Eren pour que ses yeux se posent dans les siens et il lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Ok ?

Eren sourit à Jean avant de bien se remettre droit et de sécher ses larmes.

\- Ok !

Il s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie mais il se retourna avant de quitter de vue Jean. Il l'interpella.

\- Oh et Jean… Merci !

_

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Livaï avait eu son accident terrible qui nous avait tous mis dans une humeur qui nous rendait tous silencieux. Pour ma part, je lui rendais visite le plus possible même si j'avais beaucoup moins envie d'aller le voir depuis qu'il m'avait jeté en dehors de sa chambre et puis sans parler de son humeur… Il est devenu exécrable ! Pas une seule fois il ne m'a parlé avec un semblant de sympathie dans sa voix. Il vous jette des mots en pleines face sans que ça n'ait l'air de l'affecter. De plus, il ne mangeait presque plus, il fallait à chaque fois le pousser à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il accepte enfin de prendre une bouchée de son repas. Il avait vachement maigri, on pouvait voir tous les détails de ses os tellement sa peau suivait tous les recoins de ceux-ci. Cette grève de la faim avait creusé ses joues et ses tempes. Des cernes énormes s'étaient déposées en dessous de ses yeux toujours rougeâtres. Ça m'arrivait encore de l'entendre pleurer le soir dans sa chambre sachant que j'avais pris une chambre juste à côté de la sienne pour pouvoir être là s'il avait besoin de moi.  
Au petit matin, j'avais décidé d'aller le voir vu que cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas franchi la porte de sa chambre. Je venais tout droit du réfectoire où j'avais pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis. En arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre du caporal, j'avais été surpris de voir qu'Hanji se trouvait devant la porte. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que je ne l'avais plus vu dans ce coin-là. C'est qu'elle avait beaucoup été touchée par la nouvelle elle aussi sachant qu'elle appréciait particulièrement Livaï et elle s'était donc arrangée pour ne plus voir le caporal pendant un moment le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, Hanji se tourna vers moi et me regarda pendant un moment avant de me prendre par les épaules.

\- Il faut absolument que tu ne rentres pas dans la chambre du caporal… Il est assez bouleversé par la nouvelle que je viens de lui apprendre et j'ai peur qu'il ne se mette en colère si quelqu'un entre.

Le stress recommença à me serrer le cœur comme lorsque que j'avais appris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Livaï.

\- La nouvelle que tu viens de lui annoncer ? Alors je suppose qu'elle est mauvaise.

Je m'étais penché vers la fenêtre qui menait directement sur le lit du caporal pour voir comment il allait, il semblait tout aussi mal qu'à l'annonce de son handicap, mais ne pleurait pas pour autant.

\- Et vu sa tête, une très mauvaise nouvelle !

Je regardai la jeune femme à lunettes dans les yeux et tout de suite je compris ce qu'était la mauvaise nouvelle. Son expression du visage confirma mon impression tout de suite.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit pour l'expédition ?

\- Je ne voulais pas lui dire à la base mais il a commencé à me poser des centaines de questions sur les expéditions menées depuis son accident et je n'ai pas pu lui mentir sur la dernière.

Je mis une main sur mon front tout en me retournant, montrant ma colère. Je me retournai ensuite vers Hanji tout en la dévisageant.

\- On s'était promis de ne rien lui dire justement parce qu'on savait qu'il serait dans un état pitoyable après lui avoir dit ! C'est la pire expédition qu'on ait pu faire, il y a eu un nombre de morts impensable, il ne mange déjà presque plus et il pleure parfois le soir et toi tu t'en vas lui en parler ? Il t'est passé quoi par la tête ?!

Je m'étais vite rendu compte que je m'acharnais sur elle alors qu'elle faisait partie des plus âgés que moi. Je m'arrêtai donc vite et j'émis un long soupir.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère mais c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il culpabilise et qu'il ne veuille encore moins prendre l'option de la rééducation ou qu'il ne veuille vraiment plus s'alimenter. Je comprends que tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix, c'est juste que j'ai peur pour lui…

Hanji hochait la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous allons le surveiller 24 heures sur 24 sacrifiant même tes entrainements. De toute façon il n'y aura plus d'expéditions avant un moment. Si tu veux, on peut faire une surveillance une semaine sur deux. Je n'ai rien cette semaine, je veux bien commencer jusqu'à Dimanche.

Je soupirai tout en regardant l'intérieur de la chambre avec désarroi.

\- Ok, tu commences cette semaine, c'est tout juste, on est Lundi. La chose à absolument faire pendant cette surveillance, c'est vérifier qu'il mange un minimum et surtout qu'il prenne ses médicaments. La nuit, on peut le laisser tranquille, je pense qu'on peut lui laisser un moment seul. La journée, personne dans la chambre mais toujours quelqu'un devant à regarder de temps en temps par la petite fenêtre. C'est peut-être beaucoup au niveau surveillance mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Hanji hocha la tête, partageant mon avis, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir me laissant seul devant la chambre du caporal. Après cinq minutes que j'avais passées à regarder par la fenêtre, je me mis à marcher en direction de la salle d'entrainement. Là-bas, j'y ai retrouvé Mikasa, Jean et Armin.

\- Salut…

J'avais dit ce simple mot dans un long soupir. Jean, qui avait été gentil avec moi tout au long de ces semaines depuis l'accident du caporal, se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et il posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est avec Livaï ?

\- Hanji a été lui dire pour l'expédition qui a fait de nombreux morts…

Mikasa ouvrit de grand yeux avant de crier :

\- Quoi ?!

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit je leur racontais ce qu'elle lui avait dit et la réaction du caporal. Je leur racontais aussi pour le tour de garde pour sa surveillance. Après leur avoir tout dit, je passai le reste de la journée dehors, à penser à pleins de choses en même temps. Le soir même, je me suis endormi la tête remplie et bien décidé à faire réagir Livaï.

_

Le lendemain matin, je me levai assez motivé et me suis tout de suite rendu dans le réfectoire pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner comme tous les matins. Je ne voulais pas tout de suite aller voir Livaï, je voulais aller le voir dans l'après-midi pour lui afficher ma motivation à le faire bouger. Il était à peine neuf heures et je me trouvais dans la salle d'entrainement à faire de la musculation. Après une demi-heure d'exercices, je me lançai dans une courte pause quand soudain quelqu'un vint se placer devant moi. C'était Hanji et elle était essoufflée. Je lui fis signe de respirer calmement avant qu'elle ne me dise pourquoi elle était venue me voir, qui était pourtant de moindre importance. Après quelques secondes, Hanji fut enfin apte à m'annoncer la nouvelle. Son air me fit soudain peur, elle avait l'air paniquée et bouleversée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me lancer la bombe qui m'éclata au visage cinq secondes plus tard :

\- Eren ! Livaï a tenté de se suicider …


End file.
